


Lost & Found (Michifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: A Promise Between Us (Michifer) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara created Lucifer, Brotherly Love, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer is scared, M/M, Michael Loves Lucifer (Supernatural), Michifer can be seen as both romantic or brotherly - up to the reader I guess, Protective Michael, Soulmates, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Jealous at her brother's creation - the first Archangel - The Darkness decided to give this 'creating' a try herself... but the end results are not as she hoped. Yet this terrified blinded creature might just end up becoming quite something after all.





	Lost & Found (Michifer)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've written for the 'Amara' square of my Heaven & Hell Bingo card! It ended up as (kinda) Michifer and is about a head canon of mine.

_I want to try doing that too_ , The Darkness thought as she was watching her younger brother fussing over the _thing_ he had recently created. God had called it an 'Archangel' – whatever that might mean really – and seemed to be pretty darn proud of it. When she had tried to get a better look at this so-called Archangel, God had pulled it away and out of her sight. All she managed to see of it were wings. Blue wings.

Because her brother was being a dick and wouldn't allow her to look at this being, she had gone off in a fit of rage and went to try to create something on her own. She just wanted to be able to call something her own – and possibly rub it in her brother's smug face that she could do more than only destroy.

 _How hard can it be_?

~~

Creation is hard, The Darkness discovered early on. No matter what she tried, or how she attempted to do it, she never quite got it right. The first twenty tries or so her creations simply exploded or spontaneously combusted before she could give them life. It took her another hundred attempts to be able to create something that lived at all. But even then, they just kept on dying no matter how badly she tried to keep them alive.

Frowning, she looked down at the hunched shape before her, waiting for the inevitable moment it would die too, but that did not happen. For a while, she simply waited to see what would happen, but nothing seemed to happen. While it wasn't exactly moving around – even though she _had_ given it limbs and even wings – it did stay alive. It didn't come close to her brother's creation, but it was _something_ and it came from _her_.

Curiously, she kneeled in front of her creature and poked it in the hopes of receiving a reaction. A terrified screech came from the creature and it scrambled away from her as it made itself as small as possible, six pink wings wrapping around a shaking body. "I'm not trying to harm you," The Darkness frowned, wondering if it was even able to understand what she was saying. Did it even _recognize_ her as its creator? Did it even know that it directly _came_ from her?

"Can you even understand me at all?" She tried again, trying to speak in a gentler tone now.

The creature did not show any signs of understanding her. It pulled further away from her and it was scrambling and feeling around as if it was terrified of something. Of what, she didn't know. Taking a closer look at the creature, she realized that it was blind and unable to perceive anything. Its eyes were looking ahead but unable to perceive anything.

The Darkness frowned, reaching out to her creature to try to help it. She figured she would be able to fix its eyes. However, the moment she touched it, the creature screeched and hit out at her with its pink wings. Startled, she dropped it, which made the creature attempt to dart away, limping as it did so. The Darkness was disappointed to discover that her mere touch had nearly destroyed its seemingly sensitive skin with black goo oozing out of the areas her hands had touched. It had ripped the skin right off. _It might be alive, but it seems to be rather frail. It probably won't survive long on its own_ , she thought to herself, growing disappointed at yet another failure at creation. She would never be able to achieve what her brother did.

Looking down at the fumbling creature with the broken skin and trembling wings, she tried to think of what to do with it. Should she destroy it or simply leave and abandon it? Whatever she chooses, the result would be the same; it would die. But would she be the one to strike it down? Watching it trembling and fumbling around like that, she wasn't sure if she could. And if she destroyed her creation, wouldn't that only end in proving to her brother that she could do nothing else but destroy?

And thus The Darkness left and abandoned her frightful and flawed creature to its own fate.

~~

It hurt. Everything was hurting. A silent cry leaving his lips, the newly born creature curled in on itself, every movement of its muscles splitting open his skin. But it hurt more when he wasn't curled up he was quick to learn, so he pushed through it. He lifted the long things on his back – he didn't know what they were, but they felt soft and comforting, and so he placed them around his broken skin.

There was a voice, presumably speaking to him, but each time he flinched away from the voice. And then the voice touched him, and it hurt. And so, he had cried and tried to get away. He grew scared of the being he couldn't see but who _could_ hurt him so easily. And then the voice left, and he was all alone. And he wasn't sure what was worse.

He laid waiting for a while, wrapped up in the soft _things_ that grew out of his back. But no one seemed to go to him again. Feeling completely lost and having no idea what to do, he cried silently to himself as his tiny body shook.

~~

Michael twisted in his father's hold as his tiny fluffy wings flared out. He had been sensing it for a while now, a feeling deep in his very being – as if something had taken hold of his grace and was tugging on it.

He needed to know what it was. Therefore, the tiny angel jumped out of his protesting father's arms and went to investigate. Or planned to, at least. For his plan was disrupted by his father grabbing him again. "Michael, don't wander off. It's dangerous out there," God told him with a light scowl.

"But there is something out there and they need my help! I can sense it!" Michael retorted, struggling against the arms holding him.

"Michael," God started to say, "there's _nothing_ out there. Let along something that would actually need help with anything. So please, just calm down."

" _No_!" Michael protested.

Seeing that the tiny angel wouldn't calm down anytime soon, God sighed and decided he might as well let Michael have his fun. "Very well," he said, "go look for this creature, but I will be going with you." He wasn't about to let this Archangel he had spent a lot of time on wander off on his own and possibly get lost in the dark. Michael clearly wasn't about to let that be said twice and jumped out of his arms, blue wings fluttering, and then he was off, apparently knowing where to go. God was left running after the angel.

~~

He wasn't alone anymore. Curling in on himself, he tried to make himself as small as possible. He might be overlooked that way. It didn't seem to work, for something seemed to sit down in front of him. "Father, what is it?" A voice called out. Stilling, he listened, shocked that he seemed to be able to understand it at all. He couldn't understand what the first voice had said – the one who had hurt him – but he could hear this one just fine. Another voice spoke, another voice he couldn't understand. But it sounded displeased. He winched away, afraid that this voice would end up hurting him as well.

"I like him!" The kind voice spoke. "Can he be my friend?"

The soft things on his back shuddered and he lifted them oh so slowly. He kept them around himself, but he listened. Something was placed over him and he tensed up, expecting there to be pain, but it never happened. What was placed over him was soft and warm, just like the things on his back, and he found himself leaning into it and taking comfort in their presence.

The other voice said something, and then there was a bright light, which even he could partly see with his blind eyes. He shrieked and flinched away. A noise of protest came from the kind voice. "Father, _no_! Please don't hurt him!" The voice called out. He was aware of something leaning over him, but they didn't touch him.

"Let him live!"

The light dimmed, and the other voice replied with something. Shaking fearfully, a tiny noise came from the small creature as he attempted to hide in the soft material that was still draped over him. "I will take care of him and raise him if I have to, but please, save him and give him a change."

The light came closer and instinctively, he tried to get away. It was scary, and he didn't want to get hurt. "It's alright," the kind voice told him, "he's going to help you and make you feel better."

 _You promise that_? He couldn't speak the words aloud, but the other being seemed to understand him just fine. He didn't know how it worked - but there seemed to be a kinship between them. They understood each other and deep down, both felt just as lost and scared as the other did.

"I promise."

And so, he decided to trust him and allowed to light to gently touch him, to fuse with his being and create something new. Something beautiful and fair. Something which would never have any equal whatsoever. The pain disappeared as his skin got stronger. Eyes tinting a bright red, he would be able to see the world and the wonders it contained. Created from both light and darkness, he had been lost and stumbling... but then he was found.

Gingerly placed in a pair of outstretched arms, he twitched slightly with his eyes still closed. He needed a moment to get used to his new, stronger form. "Take good care of him, Michael. He has been through a lot, so he will need a lot of love. Do you know what to call him?" A voice said, and he realized that it was the voice belonging to the light.

"I get to name him?" The one who held him, Michael, asked.

"Of course."

Almost carefully, he opened his eyes and blinked up at the face hanging above him. The sparkling eyes and a loving smile. His own pink wings fluttered happily. "I think I'll call him Lucifer."

Lucifer tilted his head as the other replied, "Why's that?"

"Because he's my light."


End file.
